


spotted boy

by outerspacetae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith, M/M, Sad lance, bi lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacetae/pseuds/outerspacetae
Summary: a freckled boy who hates his features.





	

Lance has freckles all over his cheekbones that show up during warm seasons and he's really insecure about it. 

 

Keith doesn't know much about it - until their first summer together. The weather gets warmer and warmer and Lance's freckles slowly become more visible. 

 

One day, Keith notices Lance looking at himself in the mirror with a disappointed look on his face, as he tried to cover the freckles with whatever he could. He was trying concealer, water and soap...anything he thought of. Lance's cheeks were now red from all of the pressure he was putting on them. Suddenly, he felt warm hands lightly grasp his torso. Keith's hands were soft and pale.

"Lance, what're you doing to your face?" Keith asked the boy. Lance never spoke about his freckles - in fact, he never wanted to talk about them. He absolutely hated them. He thought they were unattractive and ugly, like they just didn't belong on his face.

"Getting rid of these things," Lance responded, looking at his freckles closely in the mirror with the same crestfallen emotion from before. Keith's brow furrowed, as he looked at Lance's face in the mirror. 

"...you're...getting rid of what?" Keith's hands lightly rubbed Lance's stomach as he studied his face.

"The freckles," Lance responded quietly. "I hate the freckles." As Lance said that, Keith noticed the light chestnut colored freckles that spotted his cheekbones. Keith smiled in awe as he admired them. Lance's face started to blush as he quickly grabbed the concealer from the counter. He started to apply the concealer over the freckles as Keith's expression changed.

"Don't cover them, they're cute," Keith said, lightly taking the concealer from Lance's hands and placing it back on the counter. Lance looked at Keith with disbelief. 

"They're ugly," Lance spoke. "I want them gone."

Keith looked back at Lance with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He hated seeing his boyfriend trying to remove a beautiful feature from his body. Keith really liked the freckles, actually - it gave him another thing to admire about Lance.

"Why would you want something so cute and beautiful gone from your face? I like them the way they are," Keith responded, as his hands continued to rub Lance's stomach. A smile started to form across Lance's lips. 

"You really like them?" Lance asked, looking at Keith, then at the freckles. Keith nodded, kissing the side of his cheek lightly and softly. 

"Thanks, Keith," Lance smiled. "That means a lot to me, knowing that you like them." Keith smiled back at his boyfriend and let go of his torso. 

"I've never seen such a cute little spotted boy like you," Keith responded, holding Lance's hands. Lance's cheeks were now rosy and flushed. He smiled and kissed Keith's forehead. 

And now, Keith looks forward to the warm seasons to see Lance's freckles appear and have Lance take pride in them. Just another thing that Keith absolutely loves about Lance - Lance's freckles.


End file.
